Hand Cuffed
by GeenieInABottle
Summary: Cowritten with Ballerina-Alice
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_Bella's Point of View_

Noise was everywhere in the crowded house. I had to cover my ears at multiple vases shattering various times. Random teens surrounded me. It was a maze just to find your way to the bathroom! Not that the bathroom would be open, kids were in lines at all four of this kids bathroom! All of them puking at the massive gulps of alcohol they had swallowed into their system. I shivered at the thought. My dad, Charlie's ex had been an addict and was always puking in our bathroom. She was always drunk and could give a shit less about me. All she wanted was my dad's sperm. You could hear kid's barfing everywhere.

A girl bumped into me and my elbow jabbed into her stomach. She groaned before leaning down and vomiting. I jumped back from her and quickly walked away and covered my mouth. I could never stand the smell of vomit. Even worse, watching it come freshly out of her stomach.

I took deep breaths trying to block out the smell. It was burned into my nostrils. I walked over to the kitchen and opened a window. Fresh air swiped my face and I let out a sigh of relief. The sun was setting and different shades of pink, orange, and dashes of purple splashed over the sky.

I had wanted to get out of here the second I stepped through the door frame. I had a bad feeling about this party. But Alice, my over look-on-the-bright-side optimistic sister, promised me it'd be fun. What _is _fun to her?

I had lost Alice five minutes after arriving and hadn't bothered to find her. There were too many kids in this place, at least half our grade plus random idiot/assholes. I turned around and rose my head trying to see over the mess of people. Maybe I could see Alice and drag her out of this place. It was useless. I was too short to see.

I remembered I had my phone with me and grabbed it. My other sister, Rosalie, was at home. She was a freshmen in collage and swore she wouldn't dare show her face in a "kiddy party." Rose was my only hope. Hopeful, I retrieved my phone from my pocket, only to find it dead.

Crap. I'm never going to get out of here. Alive, anyway.

Who's party was this? I walked out of the kitchen scanning for pictures. One picture remained on the wall. Mike Newton.

Damn. If I ever had a party like this at myself Charlie would kill me! He could seriously kill me, though. He's a police officer. Wow. Alice is going to get it when she comes home drunk.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walk into the kitchen. I, being the curious idiot I am, followed. I stood against the wall, covered in the shadows. The guy had pale skin, beautiful shade. He wore a dark green sweater and jeans. His outfit was way simpler then any others here. Everyone else's outfits looked trampy. Minus his and mine. The guy turned around and spotted me. We starred at each other for seconds. He had emerald green eyes that had a light yellow line around the iris. I could stare into them forever. One corner of his mouth turned up into a smile. A beautiful crooked smile painted across his face.

"I'm sorry, miss." He said, "Did you want something?"

I shook my head no and he smiled more.

"Drunk?" He asked.

"No."

"That makes two of us." He said with a light chuckle.

He tossed an apple in the air and it made a 360 turn. I followed it with my eyes. He leaned on the counter smiling.

"You want one?" He asked meeting my gaze.

"No." I whispered.

"I'm Edward."

"Bella."

Edward extended his hand and I shook it. As our hands were together someone came behind us and hand cuffed us.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_Bella's Point Of View_

I opened my mouth and took a look at the drunken guy. I turned to argue with him, but what's the point of arguing with someone you don't know, is drunk, and won't remember he did this in the morning.

Stupid drunk asshole.

I looked back at Edward with a nervous smile. He cleared his throat and smiled back at me. I wanted to be mad at him. I just couldn't. He was just too beautiful.

"Let's just get out of here." I suggested.

Edward nodded and gave me another smile. I smiled half-heartedly at him, I didn't feel like smiling. We were almost to the door when I remembered.

"Dipshit." I whispered.

Edward turned his head to me, "Not you! My sister.. My drunk sister." I quickly told him before he could say anything.

Edward nodded and helped me get Alice into his car. It was silver and a Volvo. Nice.

"So, tell me about your family." I said, trying to get some sort of conversation up.

Edward turned to me again and smiled. I wish he'd stop that..

"I have one adopted brother, Jasper Hale. He's eighteen years old, blonde hair, and attempting to become a singer."

"Attempting?" I questioned.

Edward chuckled, "No one likes him. In all honesty, I don't blame them." I giggled and Edward looked at me, "Tell me about," He pointed to the back seat, "dipshit back there."

"Well, we both have nicknames for each other. Obviously, she's dipshit. I'm.. dumbass. Our real nicknames would be, she calls me Bells and I call her Ali."

"Is her name Allison?" Edward asked.

"No.. Your close, though."

"Alright, what else?"

"She's single. She's trying to get a job at a salon. I have another sister, Rosalie. she's trying to become a model. That won't be hard because she's _really _pretty.. but she can be _really _mean. Like Diana Ross."

We pulled up to a two story white house. "Wow." I gasped, "You _live _here?"

This house **didn't **look like a house. It looked more like a hotel, put on a street, to make everyone scream in jealousy. Not a house. It can't be a house.

"Yeah, I live here. I just need to get my clothes.. I guess you'll be able to meet my family."

The house's inside was _way _more beautiful than the outside. It was like the cleanest house in America! Yes, cleaner than Danny Tanner's house from Full House.

A woman wearing jeans and a red sweater walked out with flour all over her. She had brown, thick, wavy hair with blonde highlights.

"Edward, honey, I'm glad your home! I was trying to make dinner and.." The woman looked at me, "Oh! Who is this?"

Edward held up our connected wrists, "I brought home a stray."

"Oh, dear! Well.. I guess.. Hi! I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mom." Esme took my free hand and eagerly shook it. I smiled a little before following Edward upstairs.

"Hey, Edward, don't kill me but.." A guy's voice came from around the corner. He stepped to face Edward when he saw me. He smiled, "Hey, I'm Jasper."

"Oh, so you're the b-" Edward covered my mouth and smiled nervous at Jasper. "The.. better cook in the house!" Edward finished.

Jasper eyed him, curious, but shook it off within five seconds, "Whatever, so what's going o.." He saw our eyed our wrists, "Damn. That sucks."

Jasper turned and walked into a room. He came out with clothes and threw them to Edward, "Here 'ya go!"

How helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

We got home twenty minutes later. Charlie was asleep. Thank God! He'd flip out if he saw this! I dragged Alice up the stairs. She groaned and leaned more against Edward.

"Bb-eeellllaaa!" Alice giggled. I'm sure she didn't know what she was saying. I pointed to Alice's room with my head. Edward and I guided her to her room.

"But, Bellssieee, I was having fun!" Alice whined. After that she collapsed into her pillow. I rolled my eyes and pulled Edward out of her room.

"You have a nice house." Edward told me.

"You better like it! It seems like we're going to be spending lots of time together!" I guided him to my room.

"Is this your room?" Edward asked.

"NOOO! It's the boogie-man's! Yes, it's mine!"

Edward pulled me over to my CD/Book collection. "You have really great taste. You like classics?"

"Yep. Alice thinks I'm a nerd. Oh well, it's calming."

"I play piano." Is he trying to impress me?

I nodded half-interested. "Cool." A thought hit me. "What are we going to do about showers?"

"I take mine in the mornings."

"I take mine at night."

"Can't you adjust for the time being?"

"Can't you?"

Edward sighed. "I guess we're just going to have to do this together."

"NO WAY! I'd rather go without bathing! I am NOT taking a shower with you."

"That's disgusting. You wouldn't be able to survive without bathing. Just do it! I won't do anything! I'll just help you with.. What you can't do."

"That didn't make me feel any better."

"Let's just get this done and over with." He starts to pull me to the bathroom.

"Hey," I pick up a towel and his blue boxers. "don't you think you're forgetting something?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I put my stuff in the bathroom early."

Edward nods and we go into the bathroom. He starts to unbutton his shirt. My breath caught. He looked really good shirtless. Oh no! I'm freaking out and he's only shirtless! I can only imagine how bad it will be when… Before I knew it, he was completely nude. I started blushing furiously. He noticed I wasn't an inch undressed. I started to feel uncomfortable. I went and sat down on the toilet lid, pulling Edward along with me. I felt a tear fall down. The thought of undressing in front of him was sounding worse and worse.

Edward put his hand on my cheek, pushing away the tear. "Bella… It's okay. I won't say anything."

I looked at him and felt more tears brimming my eyes. I blew out a shaky breath, stood up, and started to take off my shirt. I failed. This was hard with only one hand! I tripped. Edward caught me and set me back up. He helped me take my shirt off. Soon, I was only in underwear and a bra. I took them off fast. I felt uncomfortable again. We helped each other into the shower. Edward stood in the back of me. I turned on the water, put my hand under it, and put my hand on Edward's.

"Is this temperature okay for you?" I asked.

Edward nodded and I turned it on to full shower-mode. The water hit my head. I let my head take in the fresh water before bending over and handing Edward the shampoo bottle. The last thing I needed was to slip on soap. He started to scrub the soap into my scalp.

After a few minutes, Edward and I switched places. It was a little hard to help him wash up, he was so much taller than me! Then again, I guess we were good height for each other.

I smiled when we got out. "What?" Edward asks.

"Fifteen minutes. That's a new record. The shortest shower I've ever taken." I went over to the mirror and started to brush my hair. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I've never been able to brush my hair so easily. You need to wash my hair more often." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Riigghhtt. Let's go to bed."


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, behind my eyelids were green and bronze. I can't imagine why? There was something warm next to me and- assuming it was a blanket- I cuddled into it. Then I felt it move….

"What the hell!" I screamed before a delicate hand came up to clamp my mouth shut.

"Bella, shut up. It's only 7 on a Saturday!" The 'blanket' groaned. I slowly peeled my eyes open and was met with… green and bronze? Then the whole night came flashing back to me. The party, getting handcuffed, carrying a VERY drunk Alice into the car, stopping at a mansion or was it a house?, coming home and carrying a still VERY drunk Alice up the stairs, then, then, what happened then? Oh yeah, we took a shower. My face got so red; I bet if you touched it you would get burned!

"Oh, sorry Edward. Did you sleep okay?" I guess I did sound tired.

"Yeah… Before someone decided to scream in my ear." I cringed at that. Was it really my fault, I didn't remember anything at first.

"I am really sorry Edward. I couldn't remember anything at first." I was looking down at my hands now.

"Its fine Bella, really, I was just joking. You know, you talk in your sleep?" He had on a mischief's grin. OH KNOWS WHAT DID I SAY!?!?!?!

"Yeah, I've, um, I've been told. So… what did I say?" I was dreading his answer. I probably said something so retarded! Oh, god I was dreaming about him to!

"Well not much. Hey, Bells, 'Don't I just look like so dreamy?" I was right! I groaned and flopped back down on my bed.

"Did I really say that?"

"Yeah, but its fine." I could hear the smile in the voice. He was enjoying this WAY too much.

"Okay… Do you want to get up, and most likely face my dad, or would you like to sleep in? Either way doesn't matter to me." He pondered his options for a moment. I know I made Charlie sound bad, but he's my dad, and I just showered with a guy I met less than 24-hours ago.. Plus Charlie has some… let's call them 'issues' for now. Let's just hope he puts' up a good front for Edward like everyone else…

He was about to answer before dipshit just waltzed right on in. Okay, so it was more like barged.

"Hi, Bella!" She began to sing. Then she saw Edward and flipped. Like, she started hopping around and everything.

"Aww, Bella, it's about time you got some. But you better get him out of here before Cha-"That's when Edward and I sat up and lifted our wrists'. "Whoa, that's nice. So, like, what happened? I man who…" Edward looked hella confused, but I knew exactly what she meant.

"It was some drunken idiot at the party last night. He just came up and handcuffed us!" I could tell she was fighting back a fit of giggles, whether for my sake or her hang-over I wasn't sure.

"Oh, well that's lovely, I guess. So are we going to go shopping or what? I mean we ARE going to another party tonight. And…." I decided to tune her out.

"Alice, we can't go Edward and I have to go get these cuffs off." I was so thankful for the excuse. I hated shopping!

"We can go to the mall first if you want to Bella…" Alice squealed. Why did he have to go and open his perfect mouth? Whoa, where did that come from? I sound like Alice!

"Fine, whatever. I guess we can go."

"Yael Bella! OMG this will be like so fun! Ooo Edward can pick out something for you to wear!" What!

"Uh, no!" I scoffed, looking like a deer in headlights.

"But _come on_, Bella! You can actually have a guy's opinion! It'll be fun! Pleaseeeeeee!" Alice begged.

"Fine!" I gave in way too easily.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Byeee, dumbass!" Alice left the room with a smile on her face. She was going to pay for this..

I turned my head to lay down on my pillow, facing Edward. Our lips were inches apart. "We should get up. Dipshit here doesn't like waiting." I whispered to him.

He chuckled, his breath hitting my face. "I can tell."

I fought back a blush and dragged our bodies out of bed. I went to the closet and started looking at shirts. It felt so weird – acting all girly in front of a guy. In, the mirror, I saw Edward shake his head. "What?" Am I that ugly?

"You're picking out all the wrong colors. The purple doesn't match your skin tone well, orange is just flat out not your color, stay away from light colors as much as possible. You wear darker colors better, I can already tell. I'm not saying wear all black or anything just a little darker." Even weirder, a guy is giving me advice in what colors I look good in.

"Um, right. So, Maybe something like this?" I brought out a darker purple.

"Are you like obsessed with wearing the color purple today or something?" Edward asked.

"No. Alice has an obsession with purple. She does most of my shopping because she thinks I'm fashion blind."

Edward smiled, took a step to be more closer to me, and started to look through my closet. This is so not something that happens every day. "Does Rose have any dark colored clothes?"

That's when dipshit ran back in the room. "Yes, yes she does! I am SO happy she got hand cuffed to someone like you. I will be right back!" She was smiling and idiot, running down the hall screaming. "Rose! Rose! Do you still have…" I closed the door. "She eavesdrops a lot."

"I see."

"Is that _all _you say? I see? I noticed? I can tell? Got anymore words in that head, boy?" I curled my hand into a fist and started to knock on his head.

"Cool, Awesome, Sweet, Alright, I, eye, ok, bye, hello, Bella, Edward, you, me, why, name, is, lips, eyes, jeans, shirt, hair, swim, swam, swimming, swimsuit, pool, jump, rope, jump rope, knot, not, them, they, there, their, they're, lay, laid, lie, pay, paid, girl, boy, different, differ, care, bear, black, white, pink, orange, blue." Anger was boiling inside me.

"ALRIGHT! I get it! I'm not dumb!" I shouted.

"So, how did you get the nickname dumbass?"

I wanted to hit that pretty boy's face! "Go. Ask. ALICE!"

Dipshit entered the room again. "I heard my name." She hears everything. "Wow, fighting already? You act like your married! This is going to be an interesting….. time! For however how long your stuck with each other! Who knows, you might never get them off!"

I started breathing through my teeth. "What. Do. You. Want?!" Gee, pretty boy next to me sure is quiet! God I'm going to kill him!

"I thought you might want this." Alice held out her hand with a dark red shirt.

"Red? Seriously? _Red_?" I don't think I'll look good in red. Red is more Rose's color.

"It'll have to do. Lets get ready." Well, well, well, look who decided to come back to earth!

"Whatever, smartass." I shoved Alice out and closed the door.

Edward was closer to my dresser. I pointed to the top drawer. "Bra, strapless." I told him. It was strange how comfortable I felt saying this stuff around him now. After, what, one night?! Well, I guess its good I feel comfortable around him.

* * *

**A/N: **As of right now this story is cowritten with Ballarina-Alice (bet you anything I spelled it wrong. oh well) She wrote half. You like?


End file.
